User talk:Agpuh
Thanks! I just wanted to give you personally a big round of applause! Thank you so much for helping out with not only the Photography page, but also making the pages for the Gagapedia calendar! You've been doing a fantastic job! Keep up the good work! :) hEyyy XxMjF 23:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I support what hEyyy XxMjF said, thank you so much! If you are interested in browsing old performances. I'm short on time on that area as well of the Gagapedia. I'm talking about adding set list and various minor information on the venue. Check the guide to help you. For example when to use different set list check The Monster Ball Tour which have it own set list with dates on it. If you don't have time or interest in doing that, I'm fine with both. I'll do it eventually with time. If you have suggestion (design, template, new page, formatting) regarding the Gagapedia on any aspect, please write them down on either of our talk page. Have a very good day, MiKael 16:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Awesome! Hey Agpuh! I have seen your posts on Lady Gaga fashion, could you please contact us on www.Gaga-Now.com I think we have a position for you that you would love! Gaga-Now.com Sandboxes I made you your first sandbox page, feel free and edit it however you'd like! You can check out the page here. :] hEyyy XxMjF 01:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) A bit of my philosophy Frankly, unless you want to promote hate.. or something way too useless, I'll say yes to any suggestion. It's our project after all. If you have an interest in say everything chart related, well, go ahead and make it happen. You don't even need my permission/approval. I have a vision of what I think the GP might be in the future and what I would personnally like to put the focus on. However, this is only my view, everyone see differently the GP. My primary goal is simply to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia on Gaga. In any way or shape possible as long as there's nothing wrong to it. Even criticism or review are welcome to the GP. I see the GP as a "book" where you can find up to date detailed information on every aspect a fan might want to know about. If you know her since Bad Romance, what should we tell you about her? What's the background you "need" to know? In a way, even if we as fans know a lot.. it's all now. I've forgotten about so many things since 2008 and the GP was my way to keep them in my memory and everyone else too. In a way, that's why we need a whole wiki dedicated to her... Wikipedia is very strict about only creating page only about notable item/person/event.. on the other hand, on the GP everything interesting about Gaga will have a page. From her old EP that she would prefer us not to listen to.. well, it's there. So if one day she decide to be more open about her amateur days, we'll have something already. Just so you know: I have a deep interest in her music + live performances aspect but I still find it very interesting the whole fashion side of her too. I'll mostly contribute to these pages and do some minor modification elsewhere. If you need help on something big or want to get my advice/point of view, drop me a message on my talk page or DM me on Twitter either @miikael or @Gagapedia as I use both. I wish I could help on every aspect of the GP, it's so big I would have to drop anything else and work full-time on it ;P As you see, these days I give directions + keep the GP alive and tweak the design a little bit. I'm slowly working on some idea to make the GP something bigger and more official. Sorry about the long message, I get carried away easily when I'm talking about the GP. Anyway, I hope you'll have a better understanding of my philosophy regarding the Gagapedia. Thank you for your time and work on the GP! Greatly appreciated! MiKael 17:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Status of P1 As you know/see the GP is still far from near completion in term of what P1 created/modified. When I did my 'roadmap', I split the GP into sections: Music, Live tours, Gaga stuffs as Stefani, Media, Fashion. As of right now, most of what I had in minds is done or at least in a rough form somewhere. The main reason I'm so slow is because I keep getting distracted by incomplete page... FASHION *Finish moving 200X pages (200X = now by months.. but I still refer to them as 200X) For everyone: *Fill 200X pages (Add pics + tours*) *Fill ITEMS pages (Nails, Wigs, Hats, etc) *Adapt all the designers/photographers pages (some are okay but we need to do all of them) *Events / tours (add fashion credits) * Tour: I want to add the credits for show with new outfits. So you'll be able to see the minor modifications on the tour wardrobe when you browse the 'months page'. The full credits will stay on the tour pages or maybe add it on the first date of the tour(?). Also, add photographers on the 200X page, only their name. MUSIC Music video + singles into songs pg, add live details on each song (I guess it's done), rework album system (what to include on the page and how.. so my job). LIVE Rework the tables (main pages - Performances).. other than that... I want to rework the set list system and the venues pages. But so far, these pages don't get a lot of hits (visit) and they 'work' for now. GAGA Not so bad but the content is poor and I have yet to include her 'Early Years' works (shows, photoshoots, etc). *Add crew (dancers/bands) event credits MEDIA It's very much okay except: missing your products pages and a light rework of some tables for the Radio pages (I think). Other than that, it's simply adding magazines and reworking the one we have with the new system. GAGALENDAR In the future, I would like to find a way to include a lot more details.. but not for example 'add her outfits credits' but only have a sentence she was spotted on that day with a link to the 200X pages. I see a way to track what happened by day. A bit like the 200X pages do with Fashion but for everything. It's too early but I see it as a complete archive by years, months and days of everything. Finally, my plan for the next weeks (or should I say months? :P) is to finish all the 'underlined' sentences. When I'm done with that, I'll help reworking (follow the new system), probably help with the Fashion pages. Fill the 200X then designers pages, figure out the missing credits (maybe create a new page to track them). Then work on MUSIC/LIVE and the rest.. IMO, we need to cover the 'basics' and after that, emails people for new infos and stuffs. Right now, it's a mess and we have to catch up with the past. It's a lot of work, I know but I don't mind spending time to do it. My priority for the next months is to make a real solid foundation.. :] M!KÆL 18:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a Wikia staff member assigned to make over the main page of this wiki, give it more of a Gaga feel. I'm a Gaga fan too so I'm very excited, but I wanted to get your approval first before changing anything. If I change it and you're not a fan, feel free to tell me so I can alter it. LexiLexi 17:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Black Jesus / Amen Fashion DJ White Shadow Remix I saw the MUGLER fashion show fro the spring/summer collection and I heard Black Jesus / Amen Fashion playing.. So i checked on Gagapedia under the 'DJ White Shadow' page and it said that he remixes Black Jesus / Amen fashion for The MUGLER fashion show I saw.. Is their anyway of getting the Black Jesus / Amen Fashion Remix to download from anywhere? Moicoiloi 21:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Moicoiloi Hey- totally okay. I understood that you basically wanted to keep everything the same, but it's my job to give it a try since that was the assignment. I'm not annoyed at all that you reverted it, and I actually thought that was likely to happen anyway. I'm glad the navigation helped, and the site looks great now! LexiLexi 17:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Video Hi there! I hear you need help with your video. DANASCAT went ahead and fixed it for you! Hope that looks good! Take a look in the edit history on the page to see what he did. :) --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hi. i have a friend which works at a media magazine. I dropped the resolution. Categories I'm slightly confused as to why you added Kitty Joseph to the Sunglasses category. That category is a list of sunglasses worn by Gaga, not the designers of the glasses. hEyyy XxMjF 21:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Music video eras I'm a huge proponent of the new idea you implemented, I find it confusing as a new-comer to the site for one, because the other videos aren't by Gaga. For example, "Chillin'", while it was done during promotions for The Fame, it wasn't intended as a booster for the album. That's why on the discography page, there's a seperate section for "Other appearances." hEyyy XxMjF 08:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :1) I don't think it's necessary for those videos to be grouped into a menu as they have no direct relation with each other aside from Gaga being featured in them. They're not from the same artist, album, etc. :2) I reverted you edits on pages like "Bad Romance" because the format I entered is what we agreed on. We decided to mash the "song," "single," and "music video" pages together for navigation. With that noted, I don't like the infobox including information for everything. There's a reason why I kept the "music video infobox" under the music video subgroup and that's for clarity. If I want to read information about the music video, I don't want to have to scroll all the way back up to the top of the page to look at the logistical details. :hEyyy XxMjF 17:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't Give Up (Music Video) I found the leaked video for the song via youtube. Moicoioi removed my link to the video... Just search it up and it comes up. Just helping :) BadKids101 22:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Born This Way (album) alignment The problem wasn't on the album page, but the 'Template:Singles3' page. A user was editing the template and accidentally deleted the '' mark at the bottom, causing the alignment problem. hEyyy XxMjF 03:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Consistency Let's try to keep some consistency on the site. Whenever you see a date that's written as (IE: 2012, January 26), change it to (January 26, 2012). Also, I have a quick question why "Images" was changed to "Frames." hEyyy XxMjF 03:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I started that formatting because I saw a good number of pages with that format already inputted, so I just followed it and applied it whenever I saw it. To be honest, I actually liked the colspan look, but I was just going based off of what I saw. Do you think we should change them back to colspan? It's a bit more work, but it can be done! :hEyyy XxMjF 04:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::All right, sounds good. Don't feel like it all has to be done in one sitting cause I know I can only take so much editing at any one given time. I'll go ahead and start looking through the Cover songs and launch from there. ::hEyyy XxMjF 04:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Italicized formatting Following the popularly accepted credibility, films, books, etc. are italicized. I only raise up this point because like the Melkweg set list you wrote "(Video)" next to it, but with the title of the film/interlude italicized, I think it becomes self explanatory. I was working on changing the set list templates to unbold them and leave them simply italicized so things don't get too confusing. I don't think the bold is necessary. Good plan? Bad plan? hEyyy XxMjF 04:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've made a few minor changes to the overall layout to fit with MLA formatting. You may view changes here. :hEyyy XxMjF 05:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::As of now, I'm undecided. I'm hoping to talk with Mikael in the Gagapedia Chat room over this weekend, and have a list of topics I want to discuss, so I'll I'll tweet you when the chat happens or, if you see us in the chat, feel free to join. Most of what I discuss is basically on consistency and coming up with a plan to create more standardization on the Gagapedia. ::Agpuh 05:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan to me. I won't be around this weekend, as I'm usually not, but let me know what happens. As far as formatting like italicization, that's strictly based off MLA which is used by every major site including News reports and internet papers. Wikipedia itself follows this format - quotations around song titles, album/EPs/compilations/etc. italicized and such. :::hEyyy XxMjF 05:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Telephone (song) In the article, the lyrics are : "I left my head and my heart...", but in the Fame Monster booklet, it's : "I got my head and my heart...". Which are good lyrics ? RE: Gallery links I'm not a huge fan of the idea. It's similar to when a user from the Lyrics wikia asked MiKael if he wanted to affiliate with them, but he turned down the idea — much like that occasion, I'm not a huge proponent of affiliating the Gagapedia with another site. hEyyy XxMjF 02:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The Born This Way Ball Hey, thank-you so much for fixing up my edit on the Born This Way Ball page! I didn't know how to get the A next to the venue name. Branzy98 22:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Nothing On But The Radio Is there an article on here for Nothing On (But the radio)? I can't find it. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Images When you asked LGN you said you were debating over it... You're not -_- She doesn't have any tattoos on her left arm, the german transcript is on her right arm, and is visible, plus, the studio is grey and the lighting matches. Sorry if you think it's fake. I won't add it if you don't think it's real... As for the nick knight image that was removed, that obviously is real, taken a few minutes before the first one on the page. 00:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC)BadKids101 Months Pages Hey, could you please tell me how to add the country flags on the entries for the months pages. Ive tried before and it didnt look like the way others have done it, and could you also tell me how you get the long dash on the event, after the date? I had been using just a regular dash like this - but I'd like to know how to do it properly. Thanks! KERmonster 01:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The Lady is a Tramp artwork The artwork that was entered in yesterday is found on lescharts.com. I think it's official, but not 100% certain. hEyyy XxMjF 23:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Your welcome! I enjoy dealing with Gaga's candids and photos, so it's my pleasure keeping the months updated. I need to work on filling 2008 though, I have all the photos to add but I hadn't had the time lately to add them in so i'll get to that sooner or later :p KERmonster 00:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Album pages, singles section That's fine. You don't have to justify yourself unless I ask. Though, it would be nice to be included in your decision making process as opposed to going behind my back, deciding/implementing, and then letting me know. This way it cuts out a lot of the miscommunication and misunderstandings of your ideas and plans after they've already been set in motion. hEyyy XxMjF 21:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The Dj Vice Megamix Is this an officialy released promo CD??? i really need to know. Thanks :)) Moicoiloi 06:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) recent edits so my big question is when you edit the designers page, why do you lowercase "Haute Couture". Just wondering Nothing On But the Radio Again There are a lot of assumptions made on this wiki, such as articles for certain unreleased songs. They say things like, "this may have been written for someone else", etc. It shouldn't really matter if songs aren't registered on Gaga's BMI. Whenever Nothing on But the Radio pops up on youtube, it is immediately removed and says it's due to BMI copyright or claims by Interscope/Sony music. It is clearly Gaga singing and I don't see the harm in posting an article for the song on the wiki as long as it states that it's not registered on Gaga's BMI and that it can't be confirmed or denied that it's Gaga. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) MUGLER Origami Dress Hey i just found out that the origami dress was from the fall/winter 1991 RTW collection, not the Spring/summer 2008 collection. Yukikoandthe 02:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Noritaka Tatehana As per your recent edit for the Noritaka Tatehana page, I don't think the new picture goes under Lady Vase. The shoes look Nude instead of White. It's possible they go under Night Makers or Unicorn. Yukikoandthe 04:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Vintage MUGLER outffit Just found out that the Blue VIntage MUGLER Outfit is from the Spring/Summer 1991 RTW collection Re:Edits okay so you told me that the edits shouldn't be done unless confirmed and the americano. well, the pic i posted is a video thumbnail from a poker face video performance in youtube. so please put it back. for the may 22 date of manila, the actual ticketsellers confirmed it so please add it back. even though ladygaga.com did not confirm it, the ticketsellers confirmed it and the tickets start selling today. so it's confirmed and you cannot change that because it was confirmed. so please put it back because it's selling already and it's confirmed. please don't rely on one source only. rely on the other websites that sell the tickets/confirmations by the one who brought gaga to that. SM Tickets said it and it's official. have a great day tho~ SeddieMeBadeFan 12:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation in LadyGaga.com hi agpuh! just wanna let you know the MAY 22 date in manila philippines is CONFIRMED IN LADYGAGA.COM! and, i'm so sure that poker face is like that because there's a thumbnail of poker face video in youtube and it's the meat dress.SeddieMeBadeFan 06:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Gagapedia Awards!:) OMG HELLO @Agpuh!!! I can only rely on you. Can we PLEASE have a Gagapedia awards? I will be blogging about it here and the word should be spread. I will be posting the categories of the awards soon but I need a yes or a no from you. Now, I also need help from you: #We need to make them comment in the blog I will be making called "Gagapedia Awards: Categories" so that they will know. #Then, they should say the nominees they want for each category. There needs to be a lot of suggestions. #We can't only have us, and my friend @Miconstipated or else it will be a fail. #After, I will be making a blog called "Official Gagapedia Awards" and it will list the official categories with its nominees and after they will vote using the commenting system. #Commenting System: #*When they comment, it should be all categories vote or else the vote will not be counted. #*The categories should be listed the way it should be. It needs to be in proper order. #*The format is: #**''Category - Nomination Voted'' #*As simple as that:) So, I should have a yes or no first from you. I really need your help and I really wanna do this. You also decide when the voting starts and ends. Please inform me ASAP. THANKS IN ADVANCE!:) SeddieMeBadeFan 11:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC)